Entre ombre et lumière
by junon2
Summary: Stiles est un jeune homme aveugle et un peu renfermé, Derek un associable qui ne doit sa notoriété qu'à son nom de famille et son compte en banque. Ils n'ont rien en commun si ce n'est de vivre dans la même petite ville californienne et d'avoir fréquenté le même lycée avec 10 ans d'écart, et peut-être aussi ce lien ténu et incompréhensible qui les lie l'un à l'autre. Sterek AU
1. Prologue

**Entre ombre et lumière**

_**Auteur**_ : junon2

_**Correctrice**_ : Clina9

_**Rating**_ : T

_**Paring : **_majoritairement Stiles et Derek mais les autres peuvent être présents (Lydia, Scott et Kira entre autres)

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent aux créateurs et réalisateur de** Teen Wolf ** (Jeff Davis) sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi en partie puisque c'est ma vision des choses.

_**Résumé **_: Stiles est un jeune homme aveugle et un peu renfermé, Derek un associable qui ne doit sa notoriété qu'à son nom de famille et son compte en banque. Ils n'ont rien en commun si ce n'est de vivre dans la même petite ville californienne et d'avoir fréquenté le même lycée avec 10 ans d'écart, et peut-être aussi ce lien ténu et incompréhensible qui les lie l'un à l'autre.

_**Note de l'auteur **_: Je sais que j'ai une série de drabbles à traduire, un stisaac et 2 sterek en cours. Je sais tout ça mais j'ai cette idée en tête qui monopolise tout. Du coup, j'ai commencé le chapitre 7 de _Séduction et sentiment,_ mais mon esprit revient à cette idée. Donc je mets par écrit. Et après retour à mes plus anciens projets. Je reprends le même schème narratif que dans le stisaac, à savoir j'alterne le présent et le passé dans les chapitres. Et désolée pour le résumé quasiment totalement nul et pour le titre tout aussi nul et dépourvu de réel sens.

_**Avertissement : **_ils sont tous humains. Ceci est donc un univers alternatif où Derek n'a pas perdu sa famille, ce qui ne le rend pas forcément moins associable et froid avec certaines personnes. Bien que travaillant avec des adolescents différents, je n'ai pas d'aveugles ou de personnes malvoyantes dans mes élèves. Du coup, je m'excuse si je plante ici une bêtise grosse comme une maison. Accessoirement, si vous vous y connaissez mieux, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un message, je me ferais un plaisir de corriger la bêtise dite. Ah et surtout si vous faites une allergie au chocolat et caramel ou à toute substance sucrée, passez votre chemin. Bien qu'étant quelqu'un qui glisse facilement des moments plus tristes et déprimants, je n'ai pour prétention cette fois-ci que d'écrire une pure romance ! Vous voilà donc prévenus. Je ne ferais certainement pas 55 chapitres (ceci dit je n'aie jamais écrit autant donc bon...). Et personnage ooc comme on dit, et pour cause j'ai un peu tout modifié dans leur passé, ceci dit autant que se faire se peut je resterais fidèle à leur caractère et à ce que je peux reprendre de leur histoire originelle.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue.**

«C'est la faute de Lydia en fait » La voix de Stiles est juste un murmure un peu faible mais audible.

Les mains sur ses épaules stoppent leur mouvement et un léger soupir échappe au jeune homme. Il aime bien la sensation de chaleur que le massage répand dans le haut de son dos. D'ailleurs, il est extrêmement calme et immobile pour une fois. Bon il faut dire que le poids sur ses hanches l'empêche un peu de bouger. Mais il ne se plaint nullement. Il tourne légèrement la tête même si son regard reste accroché au vide. Stiles regarde toujours plus ou moins droit devant lui. Il a un regard qui embarrasse parce qu'il reste statique et exprime peu de chose. Parfois son regard se pose plus ou moins sur les autres quand il les localise vaguement au son de leur voix. En général, il porte des lunettes noires. Cela cache ses yeux vides d'expression et perturbe moins les autres. Il fronce les sourcils doucement en signe d'incompréhension.

« Et qu'a fait la princesse ? » Questionne finalement la voix grave avant que les mains ne reviennent sur sa nuque et le forcent à remettre correctement sa tête sur l'oreiller pour rependre leur massage initial.

« Tu surnommes Lydia princesse et tu es toujours en vie ? Tu as un traitement de faveur énorme là » Réplique avec un léger rire Stiles alors que les mains habiles glissent le long de sa colonne vertébrale très lentement.

« Tu la surnommes ainsi toi aussi » La remarque n'est que plus vraie et Stiles ne peut guère dire le contraire. Seulement Lydia et lui, c'est une longue histoire, qui a commencé en primaire quand elle a tout simplement frappé un autre garçon qui l'ennuyait. Ce jour-là, mademoiselle Martin s'est posée en grande protectrice des causes totalement perdues et des âmes brisées. Mais elle ne l'a jamais lâché. Elle est en certains points beaucoup plus proche de lui que Scott ne l'a jamais été et surtout elle sait lui faire faire ce qu'elle veut comme elle veut.

« Oui mais moi j'ai un traitement de faveur dû à une longue amitié » Finit-il par répondre avec un grand sourire dissimulé dans l'oreiller.

«Et moi, je suis plus fort qu'elle et j'ai un regard assassin bien plus froid que le sien. » Réplique l'autre homme avec la même voix avant de se pencher pour embrasser la nuque offerte.

«Je ne voulais pas aller à cette soirée de réunion des anciens du lycée. » Commence à expliquer Stiles. « Je veux dire je savais qu'il y aurait mes anciens camarades, ceux sortis avant et après nous. Mais je n'en avais aucune envie. Je ne savais pas trop ce que j'allais y faire à part m'ennuyer et être en contact avec des gens que je n'appréciais pas... Lydia a une force de persuasion énorme et plus d'une méthode de manipulation et menace très efficace... et j'ai dû céder. »

« J'en suis plus qu'heureux sinon je ne t'aurais pas rencontré. » Susurre la voix contre son oreille alors que le poids quitte son dos lentement. Son époux se couche près de lui, il le sait au matelas qui s'enfonce. Lentement, il tourne la tête avec un sourire. La main de l'autre hommevient frôler la sienne et il sent un doigt caresser l'anneau froid.

«Vraiment ?! » Questionne avec une voix chantonnante Stiles.

« Oui, même si tu m'as littéralement bousculé et marché sur les pieds... Je ne tiendrais pas compte du coup de canne dans les jambes... » Commente son compagnon en riant.

«Eh ce n'était pas ma faute ! » Réplique doucement le jeune homme avec une légère moue. « Je suppose que cela a du t'énerver... J'étais persuadé que tu allais me rembarrer assez violemment. »

« Énervé ? Juste pendant quelques secondes, après j'ai croisé ton regard... » La réponse est murmurée sur une voix étrangement douce et câline quand on en connaît le propriétaire.

« Et tu t'es dit que maltraiter un aveugle pour t'avoir bousculé serait stupide. » Ajoute Stiles.

« Non, même pas. Il y avait juste quelque chose en toi de si triste et en même temps si attirant que je n'ai juste pas su rester en colère. Tu ne me regardais pas mais tu as rougi et puis pâli en quelques secondes et tu bafouillais... Rien de forcé, rien de séducteur. En fait, tu étais juste toi. Je ne sais pas t'expliquer mieux que cela. »

« Je ne savais pas qui tu étais... Tu sais que même ton nom ne me disait rien à l'époque. Il a fallu que Scott et Lydia m'expliquent qui tu étais, et pourquoi c'était un miracle que je sois toujours en vie et en un seul morceau après t'avoir fait renverser ton verre... » Ajoute avec un sourire malicieux Stiles. « Je ne pensais pas que je te reverrais ou qu'on se parlerait à nouveau d'ailleurs. Je veux dire Derek Hale… Tu as la moindre idée de la réputation que tu as ? »

« Hum et maintenant tu es totalement à moi. » Réplique Derek et il enlace plus étroitement Stiles. « Oh parfaitement, des années de pratiques patientes pour avoir cette réputation d'homme glacial et calculateur, de séducteur qui ne cherche que son plaisir. Et il ne t'a fallu qu'une seconde pour tout briser et t'approprier mon âme et tout le reste. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime passionnément ! » Réplique Stiles alors qu'il vient se blottir contre le torse solide et musclé de celui qui est son époux depuis quelques mois maintenant.

« Je t'aime plus que cela. » Murmure son époux contre sa tempe.

« Donc j'ai droit à un baiser, hum ? » Questionne le plus jeune avec un sourire enjôleur.

Derek sourit doucement et se penche pour embrasser tendrement les lèvres de son époux. Stiles est sans doute la seule personne qu'il n'a jamais regretté d'avoir rencontré et probablement celle qu'il a le plus désiré dans toute sa vie. C'est plus un besoin vital qu'un simple désir en fait. L'autre fait partie de lui, comme une part de son corps ou de sa vie. Il n'a vraiment rien regretté les concernant. Stiles le voit d'une manière qui lui est personnel, dépourvue de ce qui attire les autres. Il n'est pas juste attiré par son physique ou son nom, puisque étrangement il ignorait qui il était. En réalité, il l'aime plus pour qui il est réellement derrière ses airs de froideur et de prédateur prêt à réduire en pièces les autres. En même temps, il a toujours éveillé la meilleure part de lui-même. Derek n'est jamais aussi humain qu'en présence de Stiles, il a développé un côté tendre et amoureux, protecteur et doux. Néanmoins, s'il prend soin de Stiles et l'aime avec une démesure qui aurait dû effrayer le plus jeune, il est resté cet homme froid et neutre avec les autres, prêt à tuer si on venait à faire du tort à l'objet de son amour inconditionnel.

« Tu sais que tu ne m'as jamais fait peur » Questionne doucement Stiles.

« Oh ça oui, je l'ai très vite remarqué et je n'ai pas non plus effrayé très longtemps Lydia. Enfin quand cela te concerne, elle a un courage démesuré et inébranlable... Je n'en dirais pas autant de Scott. » Réplique en riant Derek.

Stiles secoue la tête avant de venir la poser sur l'épaule de son époux. Un de ses doigts joue avec son alliance. Il y a beaucoup de choses auxquelles à 25 ans Stiles avait renoncé : son autonomie totale, bien qu'il soit capable de plus qu'on ne croit, trouver un travail parce que quand vous dites que vous êtes aveugle votre diplôme perd de sa valeur et une vie sentimentale. Peut-être que s'il avait quitté sa petite ville natale, mais il ne s'était jamais vu vivre dans une grande ville inconnue. Ses repères sont ce qui lui donnent une autonomie relative dans ses déplacements, et bien sûr Nina son chien d'aveugle. Et puis Derek est rentré dans sa vie de manière brusque. Il a plus ou moins tout chamboulé en deux ans jusqu'à finir par l'épouser. Stiles lui doit beaucoup en réalité et il n'a jamais pensé avoir apporté quelque chose à Derek, pas avant que celui-ci ne lui dise ouvertement combien il a besoin de lui. Et ils en ont vécu des choses depuis leur rencontre accidentelle. Mais il ne regrette pas, rien du tout. Il est heureux avec lui et il l'aime. Derek le protège, lui offre plein d'opportunités que Stiles n'aurait jamais osé prendre. Il y a bien des fois où il s'est contenté de se défiler avec un rappel de son handicap, mais étrangement la réponse invariable de Derek a toujours été : cela n'empêche pas de... Et au fond, il a eu souvent raison.

«Et si on allait en voyage à la mer. » Propose d'un seul coup Derek. « Nina adorera se rouler dans l'eau salée et toi aussi j'en suis sûr. »

« Je ne sais pas nager. » Rappelle doucement Stiles. « Et ce n'est romantique que si on voit le coucher de soleil à deux assis sur la plage »

« ... Tu en as encore beaucoup des clichés du style que je ne connais pas encore ? » Réplique avec un rire sincère Derek. « Tu peux sentir l'odeur de l'iode, le vent ou les vagues sur ta peau. Tu peux entendre les sons aussi. Tu as une sensibilité au toucher et une ouïe hyper développées. Donc je disais on devrait aller à la plage un week-end ou plus comme tu veux... »

« Hum laisse-moi deviner... Tu as déjà réservé un hôtel quelque part ? » Questionne lentement Stiles. Il est presque sûr de lui.

« Non, en réalité ma famille possède une villa privée en bord de mer » Commente le plus vieux.

« Où tu emmenais toutes tes conquêtes plus ou moins importantes ! » Taquine le jeune homme... Et seul le silence lui répond pendant quelques minutes. Stiles se contracte incapable de deviner si il a vexé Derek ou si l'autre réfléchit juste.

« Non, en fait je n'y vais qu'avec ma famille en général... Souvent pour tenir compagnie à Laura quand elle se retrouve célibataire et va cacher sa déception là-bas... Il n'y a que toi que j'ai envie d'emmener dans ce genre d'endroit plus que privé en fait. Et je n'ai pas eu tant de conquêtes que cela ! » Finit par expliquer Derek en déposant un baiser sur le front de son époux.

« Hum... » Stiles mordille sa lèvre inférieure lentement avant de se décider, parce qu'il a une confiance totale en Derek. « OK on peut aller à la mer tous les deux avec le chien dans ta maison de vacances... »

« Imagine tout ce qu'on peut faire sur une plage privée de nuit... » Susurre Derek alors qu'il glisse ses mains beaucoup plus bas sur le corps de Stiles.

« Là ça sonne totalement pervers... » Commente avec un léger gémissement Stiles quand son amant vient mordiller la peau sensible de son cou et le bascule sous lui.

« Quoi tu n'as pas faire l'amour sur une plage au clair de lune dans tes fantasmes. » Taquine Derek lentement en revenant pour embrasser les lèvres de son époux un peu plus passionnément.

« Je n'ai pas de liste de fantasmes, mais je suis ouvert à toutes propositions de ta part » Répond avec un gémissement plus appuyé Stiles quand Derek appuie un peu plus son corps contre le sien.

* * *

J'ai l'art pour les chutes de fin de chapitre quand même ... Ne me tuez pas et puis vous savez bien que le bureau des réclamations se trouve juste en dessous.

Alors sincèrement, je n'ai aucune idée si le mariage homosexuel est légal ou non en Californie. Je sais de mémoire que la loi avait été votée avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis. Ou un truc du genre. Donc on va faire comme si c'était comme en Belgique (et France maintenant) et que le mariage homosexuel est légal. Je suis sûre que vous ne m'en voudrez sûrement pas pour cette liberté.

Et oui j'ai un gros faible pour l'amitié Lydia- Stiles.

Que dire d'autre, pensez-vous que je dois m'arrêter là ou bien vous conter comment ces deux là ont fini en couple avec un chien ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**Correctrice : **NathDW

**Note de l'auteure : **bon voilà le chapitre 2. Un petit retour dans le passé et comme promis leur rencontre. Finalement, Cora va avoir une place plus importante dans l'histoire que prévu.

Ah autre chose, parce que j'ai eu d'étranges retours, quand en note finale du prologue j'ai dit qu'ils avaient fini en couple avec un chien... Le chien, ou la chienne Nina est un chien d'aveugle. Cela me semblait clair, mais j'ai eu l'impression que ce ne l'était pas pour tout le monde. Je vous expliquerai bien sûr comment Stiles a eu sa chienne d'aveugle.

J'aborde leur histoire passée du point de vue de Derek, et leur présent (ou futur si vous voulez) plutôt du point de vue de Stiles. Donc ici c'est un pov Derek.

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

_Nanie :_ j'apprécie ton enthousiaste pour l'histoire vraiment, mais si je ne poste pas la suite, c'est qu'il y a une raison valable, genre peut-être que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire ou que je suis trop fatiguée par mon travail. Je sais que c'est ennuyant pour vous d'attendre la suite, mais moi en juin, j'ai eu une semaine de classe verte et des conseils de classe... J'aimerais n'avoir que cela à faire de mes journées sincèrement (je veux dire écrire) ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas de ma vie d'adulte qui a un job... Il peut aussi arriver que je travaille une des mes autres fics. Ceci dit merci pour le commentaire.

_Marine :_ merci du commentaire, pour le truc perturbant voir note ci-dessus.

Si j'ai oublié de vous répondre à un commentaire personnellement, j'en suis navrée.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

«Tu devrais sourire un peu » Commenta la voix fluette et un peu ironique juste à sa gauche.

« Pas envie. » Fut sa seule réponse avec un vague regard meurtrier.

Cora leva les yeux au plafond et émit un soupir désespéré des plus théâtral. Elle était immunisée depuis la naissance contre le comportement associable de Derek et son attitude froide. En général, elle le taquinait sans tenter de le changer, laissant volontiers à leur aînée, Laura, le rôle de la sœur agaçante, qui se prenait régulièrement la tête avec le seul garçon de la fratrie. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait un caractère plus similaire au sien, arrivait-elle à mieux le comprendre. Ou bien le fait d'être sa cadette de 8 ans était-il un avantage. Cora avait toujours été la petite princesse de Derek, sa petite sœur chérie et surprotégée pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi. Alors que Laura avait été l'aînée exigeante et celle qui commentait toujours le manque de sociabilité de son cadet. Bien sûr, Laura et Derek s'adoraient, mais à leur façon. Ils se prenaient la tête pour un rien, mais quand Laura déprimait ou était blessée émotionnellement, son frère devenait protecteur et étrangement doux. Derek prenait à cœur son rôle de frère envers ses sœurs et il leur portait à toutes deux un amour fraternel assez puissant.

« Et après, tu te demandes pourquoi tu n'es toujours pas marié à 35 ans ! » Répliqua Cora avec un léger ricanement.

«Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais me marier. Ce n'est pas du tout dans mes projets si tu veux tout savoir. » Répondit toujours de son ton neutre Derek, passablement ennuyé d'être ici en ce moment.

«Sérieusement ? Tu n'as pas envie de fonder quelque chose de solide avec quelqu'un ? Je sais que tu aimes jouer au séducteur froid qui ne vise qu'une nuit de plaisir, mais on sait tous les deux que cette image est fausse et que tes conquêtes peuvent se compter sur les doigts des deux mains ! Et encore j'aurais trop de doigts ! » Poursuivit dans sa lancée la jeune femme de 27 ans avec un léger sourire amusé.

«Cora, je doute que cette espèce de réunion des anciens soit le lieu propice pour parler de ma vie privée. » Derek soupira, elle ne lâcherait rien et leur mini chamaillerie ne passerait sûrement guère inaperçue ici.

« Oh, tu as quand même remarqué qu'on était à une réunion des anciens de notre lycée local ! Je suis fière de toi ! » Taquina de plus belle la cadette en passant son bras autour de celui de Derek pour venir se blottir contre son aîné.

Derek se contenta de soupirer bruyamment et de rouler des yeux. Cora n'était guère plus amicale que lui, tout du moins pas aussi froide et distante, car elle avait le sourire facile et un visage doux. En général, elle agissait de manière sociable et avenante là où Derek restait de marbre avec cet air neutre et glacial. Il faisait rarement des efforts pour paraître aimable. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on l'avait qualifié d'homme froid et calculateur, et de séducteur fini. Il ne faisait pas grand chose pour lutter contre cette image bien qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment compris d'où pouvait venir le séducteur. Mais cela lui convenait puisque personne n'attendait rien de lui. Il n'était pas l'atout charme des Hale, plutôt celui qui pouvait prendre une décision froide et l'annoncer sans état d'âme.

« J'ai soif. Je reviens. » Claqua Derek avant d'abandonner sa sœur sans remord pour se diriger vers le bar.

Il n'était pas spécialement non sorteur, mais ce genre de réunion où l'on s'épanchait sur le passé l'agaçait. Il ne pouvait guère se plaindre de ses années au lycée. Il avait été populaire tant par son nom de famille que par son statut de sportif. Après tout, il avait été capitaine de l'équipe de basket. À l'époque, il aimait son statut de roi du lycée, c'était avant qu'il ne comprenne combien les gens étaient juste intéressés par son argent, sa famille et par moment par son physique. Il classait souvent les autres selon ce qu'ils attendaient de lui et Derek n'était plus aussi généreux qu'avant. Il était froid et neutre, voire manipulateur, car oui il pouvait se montrer séducteur s'il désirait quelque chose sans forcément donner en retour. Un soupire passa ses lèvres. Il n'y avait rien ici d'intéressant et personne avec qui il avait envie de discuter si ce n'était Laura et Cora. Mais il n'avait pas encore besoin d'une réunion des anciens élèves pour les croiser et passer un bon moment avec elles.

Il commanda un whisky au barman et se tourna pour observer la vaste salle. C'était la salle du gymnase. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et de tous les âges. Derek observa un moment les danseurs qui se bougeaient en rythme près de l'orchestre. Il repéra sans mal la chevelure brune de Laura et il eut un vague sourire. Au moins, leur aînée semblait s'amuser. Finalement, il fit volte-face pour rejoindre Cora. Quelqu'un le percuta de plein fouet et il lâcha son verre qui se brisa sur le sol. Derek sentit une vive douleur remonter le long de son tibia. L'autre vacilla et battit des bras pour éviter de finir sur les fesses. Finalement, le jeune homme se stabilisa. Derek fulminait. Il avait horreur des maladroits ou distraits dans son genre. Il observa son verre sur le sol avant de relever un regard froid et meurtrier sur l'autre, près à aboyer et à le remettre à sa place.

Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et sa colère retomba instantanément. Le jeune homme face à lui avait rougi puis pâli rapidement. Les yeux chocolat ne semblaient se fixer sur rien si ce n'était le vide. Derek dévia son regard vers le sol pour observer la canne qui avait percuté son tibia. Elle était rouge et blanche et pourvu qu'un bout arrondi en plastique. Il papillonna des yeux. Il ne pouvait décemment pas s'énerver contre quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas voir. Pour une fois, il se sentit idiot face à un étranger.

« Désolé... je ... Enfin, j'ai peut-être été distrait... j'aurais dû faire plus attention. C'est pour cela que j'évite les grands rassemblements, il y a trop de monde. Et j'ai toujours des difficultés à me repérer... Je suis vraiment désolé, je crois que j'ai renversé votre verre ? J'ai cru entendre un son cristallin... » Balbutia le jeune homme en s'abaissant pour tâter le sol.

« Ce n'est rien. » Répliqua Derek qui l'imita et attrapa vite fait la canne. Il ne manquerait plus que le jeune aveugle ne se coupa avec les bris de verre. « Tu me dois un verre. »

Derek agrippa le poignet droit du jeune homme et glissa doucement la canne dans la main. Il s'attarda un peu trop avant de le relâcher. La peau était douce sous ses doigts, un peu trop peut-être pour un homme. Derek aida l'autre à se mettre debout et il observa la main gauche de l'inconnu parcourir sa canne pour la saisir dans le bon sens. Il resta un moment intrigué par les longs et fins doigts, et ce qu'ils pourraient faire sur une autre surface que du plastique... Au bout de quelques secondes, Derek se secoua mentalement. Il se devait à son rôle d'homme froid et dur. Oh, pas tant qu'éprouver du désir pour un homme le perturbait. Il était bisexuel et il l'assumait pleinement depuis l'adolescence, même un peu trop d'après certains membres de sa famille, mais là c'était clairement déplacé.

« Je peux faire ça, après tout, c'est de ma faute... » S'excusa de nouveau l'autre. Derek fronça des sourcils légèrement et un fin sourire ourla ses lèvres. Allait-il encore s'excuser longtemps ?

« Je m'appelle Derek. » Finit-il par répondre, autant par politesse basique que pour remplir le silence dans lequel il s'obstinait depuis quelques minutes ?

« Stiles. » Répliqua l'autre en tendant une main hésitante. Derek la serra délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de briser l'autre qui lui semblait bien fragile en ce moment. « Oh, et c'est un surnom, pas mon vrai nom... Enfin, je veux dire c'est toujours mieux que mon prénom, parce que sincèrement, il est imprononçable... En fait, ça vient de mon nom de famille, Stilinski... Et oui, je suis un incorrigible bavard. »

« Pas dérangeant, tu as une voix agréable. » Se contenta de répondre Derek.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Stiles ouvrit et referma la bouche, ses joues rougissant adorablement. Derek l'observa. Il avait l'habitude de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait, sans vraiment y mettre la forme nécessaire pour être aimable ou poli. Et il ne mentait pas, il trouvait vraiment que Stiles avait une voix agréable, chantante, avec plusieurs intonations intéressantes. L'aîné se contenta de prendre par le bras le jeune homme pour se diriger vers le bar. Puisqu'il était coincé ici et qu'on lui offrait l'occasion de passer un agréable moment, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas en profiter. Derek redemanda un whisky et commanda un soda pour Stiles. Il arqua vaguement un sourcil à la demande du plus jeune mais ne commenta pas. Il donna correctement en main propre le verre à Stiles. Et par courtoisie, il paya les deux consommations, sans faire aucun commentaire.

« Je te devais ce verre. » Grimaça Stiles, un peu vexé.

« Eh bien, à la place, tu vas me tenir compagnie. » Répondit avec un petit sourire Derek. « Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je trouve ce genre d'événement ennuyant. »

Derek attira Stiles dans un coin plus calme où il y avait des tables et chaises. Il en trouva une libre et déposa son verre, prêt à aider Stiles. Mais l'autre fut plus rapide et s'installa, repliant sa canne pour la déposer avec son verre sur la table. Derek fut surpris de la rapidité dont pouvait faire preuve Stiles alors qu'il était privé d'un sens. Finalement, il l'imita et s'installa en face de lui, son regard clair cherchant instinctivement après ses sœurs. Laura dansait toujours avec un étranger, bien qu'il avait cru comprendre qu'ils étaient au lycée ensemble, et Cora parlait avec deux autres jeunes femmes de son âge.

« Je n'aime pas trop quand il y a beaucoup de monde. C'est plus compliqué pour moi de m'orienter et de me déplacer sans heurter quelqu'un, ce qui est toujours embarrassant. Et si j'avais pu, je ne serais pas venu. J'avoue ne pas avoir gardé de très bons souvenirs de cet endroit. Enfin, il y en a quelques-uns qui restent excellents mais de manière générale, ce fut un parcours du combattant. » Expliqua Stiles en gesticulant.

« Je pense que beaucoup de gens le ressentent comme cela. Mais au final, on ne retient jamais que les bons souvenirs. » Répliqua Derek pour la forme. « Tu sembles assez à l'aise malgré... Enfin pour quelqu'un qui... »

« Est aveugle ? » Termina avec un sourire amusé Stiles. « Tu peux le dire, ce n'est pas une insulte mais une réalité. J'aime beaucoup comme les gens essayent toujours d'éviter ce mot en ma présence, comme si c'était tabou, ou que de ne pas le dire allait me rendre la vie plus facile. Hors, je suis aveugle. Il n'y a rien de mal à le formuler. Je le sais. Et c'est de naissance pour te répondre. J'ai toujours vécu sans percevoir mon environnement. L'avantage, c'est que cela ne me manque pas et que je me suis sans doute mieux adapté que d'autres à mon handicap. »

Après le commentaire de Stiles sur sa cécité, la conversation coula de source. Il fut bien sûr question des professeurs du lycée et d'anecdotes. Stiles parlait avec une liberté étrange, lui qui redoutait souvent le contact social avec les autres. Derek aussi appréciait leur échange parce qu'il était simple et dépourvu de but précis. Le plus jeune ne semblait pas connaître sa famille, ou du moins n'avait pas fait le lien. Et de plus, il était amusant et bavard, ce qui comblait bien les silences de Derek par moment. La soirée n'était pas si perdue et ennuyante que cela et le jeune homme pouvait constater que le plus jeune s'amusait autant que lui de leur échange. C'était quelque part une expérience agréable et unique de redécouvrir la simplicité d'une rencontre et d'une première conversation. Et puis Stiles avait de la répartie, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Finalement, Derek avait le sourire aux lèvres et il bouffait, littéralement parlant, des yeux son vis-à-vis, complètement sous le charme. Par contre, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que Stiles pouvait penser de lui. Qu'importe, il appréciait le moment et l'idée de peut-être revoir le plus jeune dans un contexte plus intime et privé commençait à germer dans son esprit. Il n'était pas contre l'idée de devoir séduire l'autre s'ils finissaient par avoir plus d'affinités.

« Alors c'est là que tu te caches depuis 2 heures. J'ai cru à un moment que tu avais décidé de rentrer. » La voix taquine de Cora sortit Derek de sa contemplation. Il releva lentement la tête pour observer sa sœur, sourcils légèrement arqués. Elle, elle observait Stiles avec un sourire.

« Cora, ma charmante et adorable petite sœur que j'adore » Commença Derek qui avait remarqué la curiosité sur le visage de son compagnon. « Et voici... »

« Stilinski dit Stiles, fils du shérif. » Répliqua Cora avec un sourire immense et elle posa une main amicale sur son épaule. « Contrairement à mon frère, qui est un vieux truc, j'étais au lycée en même temps que toi. J'ai toujours été admirative de ce que tu réussissais à accomplir et de ton aisance. C'est un plaisir de te revoir. »

Stiles pencha la tête un peu sur le côté et il offrit un sourire à la nouvelle venue. Son nom ne lui était guère familier, mais c'était sûrement parce qu'à l'époque, il était assez renfermé et ne se préoccupait que de Scott et Lydia. Et il y avait eu aussi Allison la charmante petite amie de Scotty, dont il avait patiemment entendu parler continuellement jusqu'à la fin du lycée. Et Jackson, l'antipathique capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse et petit ami de Lydia, qui lui, n'avait osé une remarque désobligeante qu'une seule et unique fois. Il fallait reconnaître que l'instinct de protection inné de sa meilleure amie n'était jamais en veille, contrairement à celui de Scott qui pouvait par moment l'oublier pour sa belle. Ceci dit, Lydia lui avait fait plus d'une fois amèrement regretté d'avoir délaissé Stiles. Hormis eux, Stiles évitait les autres parce qu'il savait qu'il embarrassait et que les remarques n'étaient pas toujours sympathiques. Les adolescents savaient être cruels envers lui et son handicap certains jours.

Cora s'était attablée avec eux et s'était intercalée dans leur conversation sans trop de mal. Elle avait, selon Stiles, une voix chantante aux accents agréables. Il était nettement plus facile de discerner la joie et la taquinerie dans ses inflexions vocales que dans celle de Derek. Et il était clair qu'ils étaient très proches pour un frère et une sœur. Mais d'un autre côté, Stiles n'était guère mis à part. D'ailleurs, ils le relançaient volontiers quand ses silences se faisaient trop longs. Le temps s'écoulait lentement et agréablement entre eux trois.

« Stiles ?! » La voix charmante mais vaguement autoritaire de sa meilleure amie attira son attention et elle ajouta rapidement : «Je vois que tu t'amuses bien. N'oublie pas de me remercier. Avec des fleurs ou du chocolat, ou mieux, un parfum de luxe, je ne suis guère difficile. »

« Bien sûr... Achète et envoie-moi la facture. » Ironisa-t-il en lui tendant la main. La jeune femme s'empressa de la serrer doucement avec un sourire tendre qui n'échappa pas au clan Hale. Sans gêne, elle dévisagea surprise les deux autres. Elle était vaguement étonnée de voir avec qui son meilleur ami avait sympathisé le peu de temps qu'elle l'avait abandonné.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer. » Murmura-t-elle gentiment. « A moins que tu ne veuilles attendre Scott, ceci dit, il est indécis entre Allison et Kira pour ne pas changer, du coup... Tu risques fortement d'y passer la nuit ! »

Stiles soupira mais se leva. Il déplia lentement sa canne et Lydia lui pris délicatement le bras. Elle observa à nouveau les deux autres et elle offrit un sourire poli. Elle ignorait comment Stiles avait pu attirer l'attention de quelqu'un comme Derek Hale. Elle le connaissait de réputation vu qu'il était une dizaine d'années plus vieux qu'eux. Tout le monde savait qui était Derek Hale, excepté peut-être Stiles, qui souriait gentiment à l'autre homme. Quant à Cora, elle était déjà plus amicale aux yeux de Lydia et plus gentille pour son petit protégé.

« On se reverra peut-être en ville. » Ajouta en guise d'au revoir Stiles à Derek et Cora, avant de s'éloigner avec Lydia.

* * *

Non, on ne dit rien de mal sur Lydia, sinon je n'écris plus !

Voilà, le chapitre prochain se passera dans le futur.


	3. Chapire 2

**Correctrice : **NathDW

**Note de l'auteure : **Donc oui comme j'avais l'idée de ce chapitre avant d'écrire le 2, et bien je l'ai rédigé avant de m'attaquer à la suite d'une autre fic. Considérez s'il vous plait ma rapidité ! (quoi juste 3 semaines au lieu de 3 mois!) Bref, il ne sert à rien ce chapitre si ce n'est à être romantique et à prouver combien ils s'aiment. Après si quelqu'un y voit autre chose, je prends l'idée. Bref suite directe du chapitre 1 plus ou moins. Donc on est au présent, après mariage et c'est plutôt un POV Stiles.

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

_Karin _: Merci pour le gentil commentaire, en espérant que la suite te plaise.

Si j'ai oublié de vous répondre à un commentaire personnellement, je m'excuse mais je pense n'avoir zappé personne. Merci pour les commentaires parce qu'en général, ça m'aide à voir ce que j'ai loupé d'expliciter correctement et me donne parfois une idée de la suite...

Merci aussi à ceux qui mettent la fic dans leur suivi ou leurs favoris. Cela fait plaisir également.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Stiles regarde sans le voir le paysage qui défile. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'un paysage au fond ? Il en a une vague idée : un ensemble de bâtiments ou mieux d'arbres et de plantes. C'est naturel un paysage en théorie, et en toute logique, il doit y en avoir un le long de la route. S'il se fie à ce que Lydia lui a décrit, elle qui connaît la région pour y être venue en vacances plusieurs fois avec sa famille: d'un côté il y a l'océan immense et bleuté, et de l'autre un magnifique paysage. Lui ne sait pas ce que cela peut être. Pour avoir une vague représentation mentale des choses et des gens, il doit toucher, palper du bout des doigts et après il essaye d'assembler le tout dans son esprit comme un puzzle. Il ne voit pas mais il ressent. Et il se concentre sur les émotions, qui traversent son cœur via les sons qu'il perçoit et les matières qu'il touche. Par exemple, il sait que la Camaro de Derek est une voiture de luxe puissante. Il peut le sentir en glissant ses doigts agiles et curieux sur le cuir, ou aux vibrations sonores du moteur qu'il entend quand son compagnon freine ou change de vitesse. Il ressent aussi le léger tremblement qui se répercute en lui de par la vitesse.

Distraitement, Stiles laisse ses doigts caresser le cuir du siège. Il est chaud et doux. La sensation lui est familière depuis un moment, mais il aime agir comme s'il découvrait la voiture. Il se rappelle à quel point Derek a été surpris quand il a glissé ses doigts sur tout. Oh bien sûr, pas autant que la fois où, sans prévenir, il a posé les mains sur son visage. Le besoin de savoir à quoi pouvait ressembler Derek avait été plus fort que la politesse. Par moment, il glisse encore ses doigts sur le visage de son époux. C'est un moyen de deviner son expression. Et puis, il aime le faire comme si c'était la première fois. Sentir la peau douce et rugueuse, où il a une barbe naissante, est agréable, mais ce qui fait battre son cœur plus vite, c'est de sentir le visage de Derek se détendre sous ses doigts habiles et de l'entendre soupirer de contentement doucement...

« Tu souris... Donc tu penses à quelque chose d'agréable ou de coquin peut-être ? » Taquine l'aîné avec un léger rire.

« Alors là, pas du tout ! ... C'est juste un petit souvenir que j'aime beaucoup me remémorer. Tu sais, c'est comme une petite perle de bonheur que je conserve et que je me remémore de temps à autre parce que ça me rend heureux. » Réplique avec un sourire encore plus grand Stiles.

« Et tu n'as pas envie de le partager, histoire qu'on soit deux à être heureux ? » Questionne, avec une pointe de curiosité dans la voix, Derek.

« Qui a dit que ça te concernait ? » C'est une taquinerie mais le silence qui suit est pesant pour Stiles.

« Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas forcément concerné,» La réponse est murmurée et Stiles devine que le pied de Derek a appuyé involontairement un peu plus sur l'accélérateur.

Le silence reprend ses droits. Stiles mord sa lèvre inférieure. Derek est possessif et exclusif. Il l'a probablement toujours été, mais avec lui, il y a une dimension de protection en plus. Une fois, le shérif lui a dit qu'il était persuadé que Derek tuerait si on lui faisait du mal ou si on les séparait. Il parait, Stiles ne peut que croire les autres, que son époux le couve d'un regard admiratif comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Il sait que Derek accepte sa relation privilégiée avec Lydia et Scott, et ses autres rares amis. Il n'est pas jaloux, sauf quand quelqu'un qui n'est pas admis dans le clan s'approche. Stiles secoue la tête. Il voulait le taquiner pour se venger, et non pas glisser un froid entre eux. Et il connaît assez son compagnon pour savoir qu'il est capable de ne plus desserrer les dents avant le lendemain.

« La première fois que je t'ai touché. » Finit-il par répondre avec de nouveau ce sourire tendre et heureux sur les lèvres. « On était chez toi, au loft, assis dans les canapés. Et d'un coup, je me suis agenouillé, et j'ai tendu les mains pour les poser sur tes joues. Je t'ai senti te crisper alors que je caressais ton visage. Puis tu t'es doucement détendu sous mes doigts et tu as soupiré de plaisir... C'est ça mon petit souvenir agréable. »

« J'avais envie de t'embrasser. » Répond après quelques secondes Derek.

« Quoi ?! » Stiles papillonne des yeux et il tourne la tête vers son compagnon.

Il ne se souvient pas de ça parce que cela doit être la première fois que Derek le mentionne. À l'époque, ils étaient juste amis. C'était quelques mois après leur première rencontre, et Stiles ne savaient pas encore vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il avait toujours cru qu'il était le premier à être amoureux, que Derek avait cédé aux sentiments après lui. Après tout, s'il croyait ses proches sur parole, et il n'avait guère le choix à défaut de pouvoir vérifier lui-même, Derek était d'une famille connue, riche et il avait un physique à se damner. Autrement dit, il pouvait avoir n'importe qui s'il le désirait. C'était donc naturellement que Stiles croyait qu'il avait mis très longtemps à le séduire, peut-être avec son humour et son caractère...

« Je fixais tes lèvres avec l'envie de les embrasser. » Derek explique doucement. « Je... J'ai toujours eu envie de t'embrasser et de te caresser, dès notre première rencontre. Je ne savais juste pas comment te faire comprendre combien je te désirais et ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je n'ai jamais été doué avec les mots, par contre je peux faire passer beaucoup de choses par le regard et l'expression faciale... »

«Je trouve que tu t'en sors bien avec les mots. » Commente de manière rassurante Stiles. Il n'a jamais eu l'impression que Derek bloquait face à lui, peut-être parce qu'il est bavard en sa présence.

« Tu m'as appris à l'être... Enfin à te formuler certaines choses pour ne pas te surprendre ou pour t'aider. Je ne suis aussi expressif en paroles qu'avec toi. Toi, c'est différent des autres. » Avoue le plus vieux avec un soupir.

«Je suis spécial pour toi ! » Réplique fièrement le jeune aveugle avec un grand sourire.

« Je t'ai épousé, Stiles. Et crois-moi le mariage était tout sauf sur ma liste des choses à faire quand on s'est rencontré... Mais toi, tu as tout bousculé et tu m'as aidé à être meilleur. » Répond spontanément Derek.

« Oh attention, on dirait une déclaration d'amour. » Stiles a les joues en feu. Il devine qu'il a rougi, ce qui est idiot vu qu'ils sont mariés. Puis il ressent la perte de vitesse de la voiture. « Tu ralentis... »

« Hum oui. Il y a quelque chose que je veux faire, et Nina aimerait bien se dégourdir les pattes. » Répond enfin Derek en arrêtant la voiture, sur ce qui doit être un parking.

Stiles sait très bien qu'il est matérialiste et qu'il ne gare jamais sa Camaro n'importe où. Derek accorde étrangement de la valeur aux choses qu'il achète. Bien sûr, il est à l'abri niveau financier, mais c'est comme s'il gardait la mesure du prix de chaque chose. Il a 2 voitures et une moto, des tableaux de luxe, probablement d'autres choses de valeur... Et tout le monde sait qu'il faut faire très attention de ne rien déplacer, griffer, salir, abîmer sous peine de représailles. Stiles a eu affaire à une scène de colère une fois. Il s'est crispé de surprise quand Derek a rugi parce qu'on avait osé griffer sa voiture sur un parking. Pourtant, Nina a le droit de monter à l'arrière de la Camaro. Cela a surpris beaucoup de monde, et à la question fatidique du 'n'as-tu pas peur des griffes ?' La réponse a claqué sèchement : 'c'est une chienne d'aveugle'. Apparemment cela rend plus sage et docile l'animal, ce qui en soit n'est pas faux. Il se souvient aussi avoir brisé par accident, une fois, un vase en cristal. Il y avait du monde chez Derek ce soir-là, et en reculant, Stiles a percuté ledit vase. La scène était en soi surréaliste parce qu'il y a eu un silence pesant alors qu'il s'était agenouillé dans l'espoir de ramasser les morceaux. Il savait que Derek allait le tuer littéralement pour cela. Pourtant, rien ne s'était passé comme il s'y attendait. Comme lors de leur rencontre, Derek avait emprisonné ses mains pour ne pas qu'il se coupe, et n'avait d'ailleurs fait aucun commentaire. Stiles avait l'absolution complète et totale. Et il l'a toujours. Peut-être parce qu'il est aveugle, mais aussi parce que Derek l'aime et qu'il n'y a rien qu'il lui refuserait, comme il est incapable de le faire souffrir. Et c'est réciproque.

«Allez viens. » Ajoute Derek en sortant de la voiture et en libérant Nina, qui fidèle à son rôle, contourne la Camaro pour venir près de son maître.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire où l'on est... » Demande Stiles en sortant du véhicule et en attachant la chienne avec son harnais.

« Ouvre tes oreilles » Est la seule réponse de Derek avec un léger rire.

Stiles finit d'attacher son harnais de guidage à Nina et il fronce les sourcils. Le bruit n'est pas assourdissant mais relativement fort. Il lui rappelle vaguement l'orage un soir d'été quand il est lointain. Bien sûr, il se doute qu'il s'agit de la plage, il n'a juste jamais imaginé que c'est cela le son de la mer. Il sent la main de Derek prendre la sienne et entrelacer leurs doigts. La chienne ne fait aucun mouvement, attendant patiemment que son maître se décide à marcher. Elle est là pour le guider et l'épauler, et elle reste en général relativement calme, guère effrayée par l'inconnu. C'est Derek qui le tire légèrement pour avancer. Il se retrouve à marcher sur un sol mou dans lequel il s'enfonce. Il connaît la sensation pour l'avoir vécue enfant dans le bac à sable du parc. Il sourit doucement, c'est amusant comme impression.

« C'est bruyant comme un orage mais en continue. » Commente-t-il doucement avec un léger rire. « Je l'avais déjà entendu à la télévision tu sais, mais ce n'est pas le même. »

Finalement, au bout de quelques mètres ils s'arrêtent. Nina s'assied de nouveau et ne bouge plus. Stiles devine que Derek observe le mouvement des vagues. Il entend son époux se débarrasser de sa veste lentement et de ses chaussures. Hésitant, il l'imite lentement lâchant le harnais de la chienne, qui en profite pour se coucher. Stiles se dit qu'elle n'a guère envie de se dégourdir les pattes en réalité. Il se remet debout et savoure un moment la sensation de chaleur des grains de sable. C'est agréable. Il perçoit le bruit du harnais qu'on détache. Il faudra qu'un jour Derek comprenne que Nina n'agit jamais comme un chien normal. Quoiqu'il arrive, attachée ou non, elle reste collée à Stiles, protectrice et aidante comme on l'a éduquée à l'être. Au fond, elle est ses yeux.

« Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ? » Demande subitement Derek, et Stiles plisse du nez.

« Euh oui, bien sûr… Sinon tu crois que j'aurais dit oui devant l'autel ? » Réplique avec humour Stiles.

« Parfait » réponse typiquement derekienne en soit. Oui, Stiles a inventé le mot spécialement pour la manière étrange et très succincte qu'a son compagnon de communiquer et de répondre. En général, un simple mot comme celui-là peut renfermer bien des significations…

Le plus jeune glapit et pousse un léger cri quand l'autre le soulève du sol. Par réflexe, Stiles passe ses bras autour du cou de Derek. Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'autre le prend à bras sans beaucoup d'efforts, mais cela reste exceptionnel. La dernière fois, c'était le jour du mariage pour respecter la tradition… Cela remonte déjà à quelques mois. Stiles n'est pas forcément petit, mais il est certainement moins musclé et plus léger que son époux. Il peut sans peine sentir les muscles de son compagnon sous son T-shirt fin. Il sait que Derek s'entraîne tous les jours, il ignore pourquoi il désire un corps aussi parfait et sexy (s'il en croit ses rares amies féminines). Cela ressemble plus à un moyen de se défouler en réalité. C'est comme s'il passait ses nerfs dans le sport et la fatigue physique. Parfois, Stiles tente de suivre le rythme, il y a des choses qu'il peut faire, et d'autres qui restent dangereuses sans voir où il va. Mais il n'a certainement pas le corps de rêve de Derek, et ses mains et doigts lui donnent un excellent aperçu de ce que doit être le physique du plus vieux. Il ne s'en plaint pas, bien au contraire.

Et puis, c'est la chute et il finit dans l'eau tiède. Stiles se débat un moment, surpris d'avoir fini à la mer. Il n'a pas grand-chose à craindre parce que, malgré le rire amusé de Derek, ce dernier est près de lui. D'ailleurs, il se penche pour l'aider à se redresser un peu. Stiles s'agrippe à sa nuque et utilise son poids pour réussir à faire chuter Derek sur lui. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il soit le seul mouillé dans cette histoire. Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme rigole ouvertement, bien qu'il devine que son compagnon doit être surpris et vaguement irrité. Il doute que Derek apprécie d'être à l'eau maintenant.

« Ok, c'est mérité » Finit par dire avec un soupir Derek. « Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas me venger. »

« Quoi... » Commence outré Stiles, mais il est coupé par les lèvres de Derek sur les siennes.

Instinctivement, il pose les mains sur les joues rugueuses de son époux. Le baiser est d'abord chaste et doux, avant que le plus vieux ne mordille les lèvres charnues, cherchant un moyen d'approfondir l'échange. Et Stiles lui offre bien volontiers l'accès de ses lèvres avec un léger gémissement. Cela devrait être interdit d'embrasser aussi bien. Les mains de Derek se referment sur sa taille et l'attire sur ses cuisses pour le coller de manière possessive contre lui, avant de glisser sur les fesses de son époux pour le maintenir en place. C'est Stiles qui brise pendant quelques secondes le baiser pour inspirer avant que Derek ne reprenne possession de ses lèvres. Et le plus jeune abandonne bien volontiers aux lèvres expertes le contrôle du baiser, et se contentant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de gémir quand une langue taquine vient à la rencontre de la sienne. Ils s'embrassent passionnément encore quelques minutes avant que Derek ne mette fin à l'échange.

« Je t'aime » Murmure Stiles en frottant son nez délicatement contre celui de son vis-à-vis.

« Peut-être, mais c'est moi le plus amoureux des deux » Contre-attaque Derek avec un doux sourire avant de déposer une légère bise sur le coin des lèvres de son mari.

« Mais bien sûr, comme si c'était vrai… » Soupire faussement ennuyé le plus jeune. « On va mouiller ta Camaro... »

« Pas grave, ce n'est que de l'eau. » Derek ne semble pas se soucier plus que cela de la voiture alors qu'il cache sa tête dans le cou de Stiles pour picorer du bout des lèvres la peau chaude et douce.

« Tu sais, je crois que le sel abîme le cuir » Il essaye vraiment de ne pas gémir outrageusement parce que, quand Derek commence comme cela, c'est très compliqué pour lui de ne pas réagir, de ne pas désirer plus… Et l'autre sait pertinemment comment attiser le feu en lui.

« Peut-être… Mais ce n'est rien, j'assume. » Murmure Derek contre son oreille, et il mordille légèrement le lobe de celle-ci, obtenant un étrange son étouffé en réponse, qui le fait sourire un peu plus.

« Tu…. Hum, tu détestes qu'on abîme tes affaires… Je… Je sais que tu es … hum, matérialiste et que c'est un crime de…. » Tente de continuer le jeune aveugle tant bien que mal avec les lèvres qui taquinent sa peau. Mais il semble que sa dernière phrase mette fin au jeu de séduction. Il sent Derek s'éloigner, probablement pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Il imagine sans voir qu'il doit froncer les sourcils, il paraît qu'il fait ça chaque fois qu'il est étonné ou contrarié.

« Je suppose que matérialiste est le bon qualificatif. » Finit par répondre Derek avec un soupir. « Mais, rien n'a autant de valeur à mes yeux que toi, et un objet quelque soit son prix, Stiles, ne passera jamais avant ce que je ressens quand je te vois sourire, ou que je t'entends rire. Rien ne peut être plus précieux que t'avoir avec moi et te savoir heureux… Alors, au pire, j'aurais une parfaite excuse pour changer de voiture, au mieux on épongera pour éviter les dégâts. »

Stiles sourit doucement. Il sent toujours les vagues venir mourir sur eux, vu qu'ils sont toujours dans l'eau. Il imagine Nina qui doit hésiter à se mouiller les pattes, mais qui n'est certainement pas loin. D'ailleurs il siffle doucement, s'inquiétant un peu pour la chienne qu'ils ont laissée sur la plage. L'aboiement, qui lui répond, lui indique qu'elle n'est guère loin, et au bout de quelques minutes, il sent sa présence, sa patte sur sa jambe. Stiles tend une main et l'animal vient taper sa tête sous la paume, indiquant son emplacement. Il la caresse doucement. Nina est un cadeau de Derek. Un chien d'aveugle, c'est cher, très cher. Il peut comprendre, tous les chiens ne peuvent être dressés à le devenir et l'apprentissage est long. Le shérif n'avait certainement pas les moyens de lui offrir ce genre d'aide. De plus, Stiles a toujours été aveugle. Le monde, il ne l'a jamais vu. Il l'entend, le sent, le ressent, mais c'est tout. Il a donc très vite appris à marcher les mains devant, ou avec une canne. Ce n'était pas un problème, ni un ennui. Il a même simplement expliqué ce fait à Derek quand ce dernier l'a questionné sur le fait de posséder un chien. Les gens n'imaginent pas le prix réel de ce genre d'aide. Lui sait parce que son père a essayé d'en obtenir un. Mais Derek est Derek, et il y a des choses, comme la contrainte financière, qui n'entrent pas vraiment dans son vocabulaire et sa conception de la vie, quand cela touche sa famille ou son époux. Et finalement, il a offert à Stiles une chienne d'aveugle, Nina, pour l'aider et lui faciliter la vie. C'est vrai qu'elle est un plus non négligeable et une présence de tous les instants près de lui, qui lui offre plus de liberté.

«On devrait y aller. On pourra revenir profiter de l'océan et de la plage plus tard. » Déclare Derek après un dernier baiser sur sa joue. Stiles sent la main de son époux frôler la sienne alors qu'il caresse aussi la tête du chien, doucement. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que Derek n'aime pas vraiment les animaux, mais Nina, c'est autre chose.

« D'accord. » Murmure Stiles en réponse. Et Derek l'aide à se remettre debout lui prenant le bras pour le reconduire vers leurs vêtements.

La chienne suit en jappant, restant collée à son maître comme pour le guider. Stiles grimace quand il marche enfin sur le sable sec. Cette fois la sensation est désagréable parce que son pied s'enfonce, mais les grains restent collés à sa peau humide. Il grimace. La sensation est étrange et un peu brûlante. Finalement, Derek s'arrête. Stiles s'agenouille et Nina l'aide en poussant du museau les chaussures. Il passe une main sur la tête de la chienne en remerciement avant des les enfiler. En tâtonnant, il découvre le harnais qu'il prend en main. Fidèle et obéissante, Nina vient d'elle-même se positionner devant son maître, lui permettant d'accrocher le harnais. Stiles soupire et se redresse. Il a toujours du sable collé à la plante des pieds, et ça picote légèrement dans ses baskets. Derek lui prend la main et ils remontent tous les trois vers la voiture lentement. Il ne reste pas grand-chose comme route avant d'arriver à la villa sur la plage de la famille Hale. Et Stiles est sûr qu'il va adorer le séjour ici.

* * *

The end !

Non je plaisante, et voilà pour le chapitre 3, au prochain, on fera un petit saut dans le passé. Mais avant cela, je vais m'attaquer aux drabbles et à la suite du stisaac…. Et puis, on verra.

C'est moi où ils sont un peu ooc ? Bon, en même temps, c'est un univers alternatif…

Comme toujours, le bureau des réclamations est juste en-dessous, ne vous gênez pas.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Correctrice : **Clina

**Note de l'auteur :** Bah non je n'ai pas disparu. Je n'ai même pas abandonné. Me revoilà après pffff j'ignore combien de mois, d'années d'absence sans rien poster. Alors je m'excuse en partie, disons que la vie n'a pas été simple depuis septembre (j'en suis à 2 enterrements en 4 mois) et que la saison 4 a étrangement tué mon envie d'écrire sur _**Teen Wolf**_. Mais voilà, je regarde la saison 1 en ce moment, ça m'a boosté un peu. A la base je devais écrire le chapitre 9 de _Errance et déchéance de l'âme._ D'ailleurs, je l'avais commencé mais après 3 pages je le trouvais nul et je n'arrivais pas à enchaîner les choses comme je le voulais. Du coup, je l'ai effacé et je me suis attaquée à celui-ci qui m'inspirait un peu plus et était plus simple à lire. Alors je remercie d'avance ceux qui liront, commenteront et sont toujours là.

**Avertissement :** il n'y en a pas vraiment, vu que c'est du fluffy dégoulinant de chocolat et de caramel, même pas un truc trop hot ou sexy. Que dalle. Que du sentiment ! Mais c'est mignon, adorable… Enfin lisez et vous verrez bien. Ah et on est dans le passé par rapport au chapitre 3.

**Réponse aux review anonymes :**

_Guest :_ la voilà la suite avec 6 mois de retard, on s'y fait avec moi (ou pas?). Et désolée du délai, je suis très désorganisée.

_Karin :_ Merci.

POV Derek

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Derek était en congé. Ou plutôt il s'octroyait des congés puisqu'il était son propre patron. En théorie, il faisait partie des gens n'en prenant jamais, étant propriétaires de multinationales et milliardaires. Le type de personne qui travaillait tout le temps, était toujours disponible au cas où… Sauf qu'il n'était pas le seul Hale de la famille et que quand il en avait besoin, il laissait Talia, Peter ou Laura gérer les choses, et il prenait un peu de temps pour lui. Et après le mois compliqué de négociations à New-York où ses journées avaient été longues et où il avait perdu ses week-ends, il estimait que sa sœur aînée pouvait se débrouiller un peu seule. Il était donc revenu à Beacon Hills, sa ville natale où il possédait un loft personnel et où se trouvait le domaine familial. Il était en vacances, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne lisait pas ses courriels et qu'il avait éteint son téléphone portable. Derek était injoignable, il n'existait plus. En fait, il en profitait pour se déconnecter totalement et se détendre. Il en avait bien besoin. Évidemment, il avait un second numéro et une autre adresse courriel mais c'était uniquement pour sa famille et ses très rares amis.

Derek aimait sa petite ville natale. En fait, il y était né et y avait grandi dans un climat serein et protégé du monde. Tout du moins, du monde des affaires, des finances et des entreprises familiales. Ici, il était le fils de Talia Hale, et un des héritiers d'une des familles puissantes et fondatrices de la ville. C'était tout. Ceci dit, c'était déjà beaucoup mais on le laissait plus facilement en paix. Les gens lui souriaient, le saluaient mais personne ne l'espionnait ou ne venait empiéter sur son espace personnel. Alors, venir se ressourcer dans cette ville était un vrai bonheur. Pendant quelques semaines, il était juste un habitant comme les autres dont on ne traquait pas le moindre geste, la moindre parole. Il vivait simplement dans son loft trop luxueux, faisant son sport quotidien, ses courses lui-même et autres activités dont il avait envie, tel qu'aller rendre visite à Cora à son manège pour partager une balade à cheval ou bien comme maintenant arpenter un magasin de musique et de vinyles pour trouver une perle rare. En soit, Derek vivait la vie dont il rêvait… Même si peut-être il y avait un manque dans sa vie : une compagnie, un soutien autre que celui de sa famille. En clair, certains jours son célibat lui pesait. Et c'était d'autant plus vrai quand il prenait des vacances loin du travail. Parce qu'ici il pouvait se relaxer, mais aussi prendre le temps de réfléchir et d'observer les autres vivre. Et même s'il avait une famille adorable et aimante, avec qui il partageait des liens très forts, il lui manquait cela : quelqu'un à aimer et chérir, quelqu'un avec qui partager de simples moments de bonheur, quelqu'un qu'il pourrait gâter outrageusement. Il se sentait bien seul certains jours. Mais trouver la personne parfaite pour lui relevait du miracle d'après ses sœurs. Et elles avaient plus que raison.

Et il en avait cruellement conscience alors qu'il observait un couple un peu plus loin dans le magasin. Il les regardait par intermittence, ne voulant pas passer pour un voyeur. Le jeune homme à la peau basanée admirait avec passion et tendresse une demoiselle aux traits asiatiques, probablement japonaise. Elle souriait timidement et répondait avec enthousiasme aux propos de son compagnon. Ils semblaient heureux et ils partageaient un moment unique. Le genre de choses que Derek n'avait pas dans sa vie. Et à ce moment précis, ils les enviait réellement, se sentant un peu jaloux de leur couple et de leur bonheur. Baissant le regard, il admira sans vraiment les voir les titres des CD de rock dans le présentoir. Fermant un instant les yeux, il soupira. Ses désirs et pensées revenaient toujours vers la même personne depuis leur rencontre, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter ne connaissant que son surnom. Il avait envisagé de questionner Cora, mais il aurait dû s'expliquer. Et étrangement, il voulait garder cela secret. Peut-être parce qu'il idéalisait le jeune homme et se doutait que c'était mieux s'ils ne se croisaient plus…. Derek releva la tête et papillonna des yeux surpris quand il vit une troisième personne avec le couple. Une jeune femme brune, habillée très classique, qui les saluait sous le regard un peu boudeur d'un autre jeune homme blond… Finalement, peut-être que l'amour était trop compliqué et que cela n'en valait pas la peine. Il y avait une tension palpable et Derek détourna le regard vers un autre rayon de musique. Il se déplaça, se disant qu'il pouvait en faire le tour n'ayant rien de prévu de toute l'après-midi. C'était comme cela qu'il dénichait en général quelque chose d'agréable à écouter.

Derek s'enfonça du côté des musiques pop, dont il n'était pas fan si ce n'est pour une ou deux chansons aux textes vraiment bons. En s'engageant dans le rayon, il eut un sursaut de surprise et s'immobilisa. Il ne pensait pas le croiser ici, comme cela… Il prit son temps, l'observant lentement et doucement avec un léger sourire. Il était identique à son souvenir, si ce n'était qu'il portait un jeans, un t-shirt ample et des lunettes de soleil aux verres noirs. Derek se souvient alors de son regard étrange et trop fixe. Sa main gauche tenait la canne et la droite frôlait les différents disques. L'expression était contrariée. Et un moment Derek se demanda pourquoi. Finalement, il prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer son cœur, qui s'était étrangement emballé et pour calmer sa nervosité. Il y avait vraiment un truc entre eux, ou du moins pour lui. Il s'approcha lentement mais assez bruyamment pour ne pas le surprendre.

« Bonjour Stiles » S'annonça-t-il espérant que l'autre se souvenait vaguement de lui. Le jeune aveugle fit un quart de tour vers lui, à peine surpris. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et un fin sourire vient étirer ses lèvres jusqu'à là pincées de dépit. Cela lui allait quand même mieux comme expression.

« Derek ! » S'exclama-t-il visiblement heureux de le croiser, ce qui fit rater un battement de cœur à l'aîné. « Cela fait longtemps… Depuis le rassemblement des anciens du lycée en fait. Tu as la capacité de disparaître comme cela totalement ? » C'était taquin mais aimable en même temps. La voix de Stiles avait des intonations de pureté et de sincérité.

« Non mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail… à New-York » Précisa-t-il parce qu'il se sentait coupable de ne pas… Quoi au juste ? Ils s'étaient rencontrés certes, mais n'avaient pas échangé de numéro de téléphone, d'adresse courriel ou même de promesses de se revoir.

« Ah oui… Les entreprises Hale c'est ça ? Cela doit être un boulot prenant et stressant, toutes ses responsabilités... » Rétorqua le plus jeune. Et Derek eut l'impression de prendre une douche froide. Parce que ce qu'il avait aimé dans leur rencontre, c'était de n'être personne pour Stiles. Hors maintenant il savait qui il était, ce qui impliquerait sûrement un changement de comportement. Son silence avait dû en dire long parce qu'une expression un peu paniquée et triste passa sur le visage de Stiles qui ajouta rapidement : « Lydia m'a dit qui tu étais et ce que tu faisais comme métier… Je…. Enfin, je suis content de te revoir…. C'est bien New-York ? »

« Bruyant, pollué et avec beaucoup trop de monde… Mais il y a des endroits intéressants à visiter » répondit Derek avec un léger sourire, se retenant d'ajouter qu'il voulait bien l'y emmener et lui servir de guide. « Content de te revoir aussi. Cherches-tu après quelque chose ? » Questionna-t-il offrant son aide de manière indirecte. Il n'était pas sûr que Stiles accepterait de toute manière.

« Euh oui… Un cadeau pour mon père… Tu me sauverais si tu pouvais… Enfin avais le temps de… C'est juste que je suis venu avec Scott, parce que clairement trouver seul un CD ou un vinyle c'est compliqué… Mais il a … hum été distrait.. et je ne viens jamais ici du coup… Je... »

« Ok et qu'est-ce que tu cherches comme style de musique pour ton père ? » Questionna avec un sourire sincère et tendre Derek.

« Il est plutôt vieux rock » Confessa Stiles en papillonnant des cils avant de sourire timidement. Le jeune homme semblait plutôt heureux que Derek accepte de l'aider.

« Alors on va changer de rayon parce que là on est dans la pop musique. » Commenta Derek en prenant délicatement la main de Stiles pour le guider.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la main agile de Stiles remonte le long du bras de Derek et s'agrippe à son coude. C'était plus simple ainsi et il avait l'habitude de tenir le bras de celui ou celle, qui lui servait de guide. Derek le guida jusqu'au rayon Rock et ils prirent le temps de chercher le titre parfait. Derek lisait les noms des groupes ou chanteurs et les titres et Stiles commentait avec un il a déjà, il n'aime pas, c'est qui ça encore…. Trouver la perle rare leur prit environ 15 minutes et finalement le fameux Scott ne s'était toujours pas manifesté. Derek saisit sa chance pour de nouveau servir de guide à Stiles jusqu'à la caisse et veiller à ce qu'on ne l'arnaque pas. Il fallait dire que son regard froid avait de quoi dissuader le vendeur de ne pas rendre la monnaie juste. Mais de toute évidence, Stiles savait y faire vu qu'il n'eut aucun mal à trouver le billet et à compter la monnaie qu'on lui rendait. Après cela, ils se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir au soleil. Il y avait un café juste en face… ce qui donna une idée à Derek pour ne pas laisser s'échapper de nouveau Stiles.

« J'aimerais passer plus de temps avec toi. » Déclara-t-il en reportant son regard sur le plus jeune, qui afficha une expression surprise avant de rougir assez fortement. Et Derek ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela adorable et sexy en même temps et il pensa à se reprendre. « Je veux dire j'aimerais vraiment te connaître, faire plus ample connaissance. Tu es quelqu'un de …. »

« C'est d'accord. » L'interrompit avec un sourire sincère et immense Stiles et toujours cette jolie coloration rosâtre sur ses joues pâles. « Peut-être que tu pourrais me donner ton numéro de téléphone ? Je te donnerais le mien et la prochaine fois que tu passes à Beacon Hills, on pourrait se voir... »

« Je vais rester un moment en ville. Mais on peut faire cela. Tout comme on peut aller boire un café en face, si tu as du temps. » Proposa-t-il. Et le jeune aveugle hocha positivement de la tête clairement ravi. Il tendit la main pour agripper le bras de Derek.

Ils traversèrent prudemment. Enfin Derek faisait peut-être de l'excès, voulant éviter un accident et observant les mouvements fluides de la canne qui permettait à Stiles de se déplacer sans avoir besoin qu'on lui indique tout. Ils s'installèrent à la terrasse pour profiter du soleil, Stiles laissant ses mains courir sur le dossier de la chaise avant de s'y asseoir et de replier sa canne. Derek était curieux et observait avec une certaine fascination l'aisance naturelle de Stiles. S'il n'avait pas porté des lunettes aux verres noirs et utilisé une canne, il aurait donné le change sans souci. Mais après tout, il se rappelait que Stiles était aveugle de naissance, il devait donc avoir une certaine habitude à se mouvoir dans son espace. Une fois installés, ils échangèrent leur numéro de téléphone portable, et Derek prit soin de donner son numéro privé. Quand la serveuse se montra après quelques minutes, ils commandèrent simplement deux cafés. Un certain silence bien agréable prit place pendant quelques minutes. Stiles laissait ses mains courir sur la table cherchant à situer les objets par rapport à lui et Derek admirait les longs doigts agiles se mouvoir ainsi que l'expression sereine de son compagnon. Il ne niait nullement son attirance envers le plus jeune, il ignorait juste comment s'y prendre avec lui. Alors certes, il avait émis l'idée de se revoir parce qu'il désirait vraiment passer du temps avec le jeune aveugle et apprendre à le connaître. Il désirait savoir si son attirance pouvait se muer en vrais sentiments. Finalement, ils sortirent de leur mutisme quand la serveuse apporta leur commande, que Derek paya avec un sourire froid mais poli.

« Donc tu prends des vacances à Beacon Hills… C'est étrange parce que tu pourrais aller où tu veux, voyager. C'est quelque chose que j'aimerais faire tiens, même si vu mon état ce serait une perte d'argent. » Commença doucement Stiles en cherchant du bout des doigts sa tasse.

« Juste en face de toi et la anse est à ta gauche. » L'aida instinctivement Derek. « Disons que je peux voyager. Je le fais pour le travail mais ma famille est partiellement ici. Je suis né dans cette ville, la maison familiale y est et ma mère y vit… De plus, Cora a un manège dans la région. Revenir ici c'est être avec les miens, me ressourcer… Et pourquoi ce serait une perte d'argent de voyager pour toi ? »

« Je suis aveugle. » Répliqua Stiles qui finit par poser les doigts sur sa tasse et tapota le bord.

« Et ?! » Derek fronça des sourcils peu sûr de comprendre le raisonnement de son vis-à-vis.

« Et je ne vois pas. A quoi cela pourrait me servir d'aller à l'autre bout du monde si je ne peux pas profiter du paysage ? » Expliqua avec un léger sourire le jeune homme avant de goûter son café.

« Et bien tu as tes autres sens. Tu peux sentir la morsure du soleil ou du vent, les odeurs… Je ne pense pas que ton handicap soit un réel frein pour que tu voyages. Tu vivras juste les choses autrement. » Contra efficacement Derek avec un sourire amusé tout en dégustant son café.

« Peut-être… Mais je ne pourrais pas voyager seul... » Ajouta Stiles avec une légère grimace.

« S'il n'y a que cela… Tu peux partir avec quelqu'un. Je suis sûr que tes amis ou ton père accepteraient de voyager avec toi. Sinon, je…. »

« Stiles ! » Coupa une voix légèrement rauque et essoufflée qui attira le regard de Derek et fit tourner la tête à Stiles avec un sourire amusé. Derek constata que le nouveau venu était le jeune homme qu'il avait observé plus tôt dans le magasin de musique, celui qui semblait hésiter entre deux femmes. Il plissa des sourcils.

« Scott ! » Répliqua avec un voix amusée le jeune aveugle.

« Désolée mec, je t'ai… euh perdu dans le magasin. Excuse-moi de t'avoir abandonné seul. » S'expliqua le nouveau venu, qui dévisageait légèrement mal à l'aise Derek. Ce dernier se contenta de boire son café avec un haussement de sourcils très expressif.

« Je ne suis pas seul. Derek, je te présente Scott mon faux meilleur ami qui m'oublie dès qu'il sent le parfum de Kira ou d'Allison, Scott je te présente Derek Hale. » Stiles les présenta avec un léger sarcasme dans la voix. Derek se contenta de sourire réellement sans plus accorder un regard à Scott. Toute son attention était de nouveau focalisée sur Stiles.

« Même pas vrai. J'étais juste occupé. » Rétorqua avec une voix boudeuse le jeune homme à la peau mate.

« Étrange, je suis sûr d'avoir entendu la voix de Kira…. Allez ne mens pas, je ne t'en veux même pas. Ceci dit heureusement que Derek m'a sauvé ! » Ironisa à nouveau Stiles avec un sourire amusé avant de déplier sa canne et de tourner la tête vers Derek. « Désolé, mais s'il est là il va me falloir partir. On se revoit bientôt alors ? »

« Bien sûr. » Derek répondit et il observa Scott venir prendre le bras de son meilleur ami et lui lancer quelques regards un peu curieux et effrayés. C'était toujours amusant comme les gens le craignait ou le vénérait. Ils étaient rarement aussi simples et sincères que Stiles dans leur échange avec lui. Et il ne niait pas que la manière amicale dont l'autre l'abordait était une part prenante de son envie de passer du temps avec lui. Après tout, Stiles l'appréciait lui de toute évidence pas un nom ou un physique. Il observa le duo traverser la rue en se chamaillant amicalement et Derek resta encore un moment à la terrasse à savourer son café avec un sourire tendre. Maintenant qu'il avait le numéro de téléphone de Stiles, il pourrait le revoir. Et cela le rendait heureux. C'était une bonne journée finalement.

* * *

The end….

Non, je plaisante. À dans 6 mois ou 1 an ? Ou moins, on verra bien. Je n'ose plus rien promettre niveau délai !

Et on ne tue pas Scott, le pauvre louveteau effrayé par Derek….


	5. Chapitre 4

**Correctrice : **Clina

**Note de l'auteur :** J'existe toujours, j'écris toujours. Je sais surprenant. Bref voici la suite.

**Avertissement :** Alors retour dans le présent quand ils sont mariés, suite directe du chapitre 3. Il n'y a pas de réel avertissement, c'est toujours aussi sucré et mimi. Ah s'il y a peut-être un couple qui va vous sembler inhabituel. Mais je les trouve bien ensemble.

**Réponse aux review anonymes :**

_Nanie : _Je te remercie, et j'espère que tu apprécieras celui-ci aussi.

_pitiieer : _Je doute d'avoir réussi ton défi, ceci dit ce fut moins long. Disons que j'ai plusieurs fics en cours sur Teen Wolf et The Maze Runner. Et que l'imagination fluctue, le temps libre aussi quand on travaille. Mais bon je ferai un effort pour être plus rapide si possible.

Merci aussi à _Drayy_ pour les review sur chaque chapitre, cela fait toujours plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le vent tiède caresse ses joues. Et le bruit des vagues venant mourir sur la plage un peu plus loin lui parvient légèrement atténué. Stiles est assis sur les escaliers en bois de la terrasse menant à la plage privée. Nina est allongée près de lui et il passe régulièrement sa main libre dans ses poils soyeux. Ses pieds nus sont enfoncés dans le sable tiède et lisse. Et il peut sentir la chaleur du bois sous lui. Il sent la caresse du soleil sur son visage. Il sourit amusé. Il hoche de la tête par moments, répondant de manière muette à son interlocutrice. Stiles a coincé son téléphone portable entre son épaule et son oreille, et il écoute patiemment Lydia. Il a promis de l'appeler pour lui dire quand ils seraient arrivés. Après avoir fait le tour de la villa avec son époux, il a donc honoré sa parole. Sa meilleure amie reste toujours aussi maternelle et protectrice avec lui, même si elle a accepté qu'une part de ce rôle revienne à Derek. Il leur a fallu du temps à ces deux-là pour s'apprivoiser et se tolérer sans méfiance. Mais au final la belle blonde vénitienne a reconnu que Derek était éperdument amoureux de Stiles. Ceci dit, cela ne l'a guère empêché de le menacer des pires souffrances s'il faisait souffrir son ami. Lydia reste Lydia, et elle ne recule devant aucun danger quand il s'agit de ceux qu'elle aime.

« Hum… la mer est d'un beau bleu... Et l'eau est chaude. » Répond lentement avec un léger sourire amusé Stiles. « Comment je sais qu'elle est bleue et chaude ?! … Lydia sérieusement ? … La couleur de l'eau c'est bleu non ?! »

Stiles n'a aucune notion des couleurs. Étant né aveugle, il n'a jamais pu les expérimenter. Les formes, c'est autre chose. Parce qu'il peut les toucher et donc se faire une représentation mentale de ce qu'il a en main. Mais les couleurs ne sont que théorie pour lui. Il sait que l'herbe est verte, le soleil jaune, le ciel bleu ou gris, la nuit noire parce qu'on le lui a appris. Il ignore à quoi ressemblent vraiment les couleurs. Mais cela ne l'a jamais dérangé. Il n'a pas de manque parce que les ténèbres ont toujours constitué son univers visuel. Il vit très bien avec. Ce sont en général les autres, ceux qui ne sont ni sa famille ni ses proches ou son époux, qui sont embarrassés par son handicap. Il le conçoit. Ils ignorent comment réagir avec lui. Cela n'a pas été facile pour la famille de Derek au départ, et c'est toujours un peu compliqué pour Laura et ses petits-amis. Cora l'avait connu au lycée, ce qui en a fait la personne avec laquelle il s'est senti le plus à l'aise très vite. Ils sont bons amis maintenant, et Boyd son petit-ami, bien que peu bavard, est assez sympathique aussi. Pour ce qui est des parents de Derek, ils ont assez vite pris l'habitude de sa différence, même si Talia se sent souvent obligée de poser des questions ou de vérifier que Stiles se sent bien chez eux. Reste Peter, l'oncle à l'humour étrange de son époux, qui a su étrangement gérer la situation à sa manière…. Mais Laura éprouve de réelles difficultés avec Stiles. Il lui faut peut-être plus de temps que les autres…

« Si l'eau est chaude. Je le sais parce que j'y ai fait un plongeon … Mais bien sûr avec Derek ! Et même Nina, je n'allais pas me noyer Lydia... » Réplique-t-il avec un rire amusé.

Stiles sent une présence dans son dos. Il tourne légèrement la tête avec un sourire. Cela fait un moment que son époux est dans la cuisine à chipoter. Derek dépose quelque chose sur le plancher en bois près de lui, puis il s'installe sur la marche supérieure à celle de Stiles. Lentement il agrippe le poignet du plus jeune et amène sa main ouverte plus haut. Stiles se laisse faire tout en hochant de la tête aux propos de Lydia. Derek met un verre dans sa main et il referme les doigts de son époux doucement autour de l'objet. Il ne lâche sa prise qu'une fois sûr que le jeune homme le tient fermement. Stiles plisse du nez et approche le verre pour en humer l'odeur. Apparemment Derek leur a préparé un cocktail à base d'alcool et de jus de fruits. L'aîné dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue quand Stiles tourne légèrement la tête pour lui offrir un sourire.

« Remets mon bonjour à la Princesse. » Murmure Derek contre l'oreille de Stiles avec un léger sourire.

« Derek te remet le bonjour. » Répète avec amusement Stiles à sa meilleure amie. La jeune femme ajoute encore quelque chose, qui fait sourire un peu plus le jeune aveugle. « Promis je t'envoie une carte et j'essaye de te trouver un souvenir. Et bonne soirée à toi aussi. »

Finalement, Stiles raccroche. Et il soupire amusé par le bavardage de la jeune femme. Lydia a toujours énormément de choses à raconter. Si Stiles est bavard, elle sait le battre quand il s'agit de causer de sa journée, de vêtements ou de ses histoires d'amour. Le jeune homme dépose sur l'escalier près d'eux son téléphone portable. Il s'installe un peu plus confortablement contre son époux et il goûte le cocktail. C'est plutôt bon et le jeune homme se lèche les lèvres. La soirée promet d'être amusante, ou du moins elle a bien commencé.

« Essayerais-tu de me saouler pour arriver à tes fins ? » Questionne Stiles en tournant la tête pour appuyer son front contre la joue de Derek. Il entend le bruit d'un verre qu'on dépose sur le plancher.

« Mes fins ?! Il va te falloir être plus précis. » Le taquine Derek.

« Hum… Tu sais ton fantasme de faire l'amour sur la plage sous la pleine lune. » Explicite Stiles avec un air amusé, en s'appuyant encore plus contre le torse solide.

« Premièrement, je ne pense uniquement à te faire l'amour. Il y a plein d'autres activités ici que je veux tester avec toi. Ensuite, cette nuit ce n'est pas la pleine lune… J'avais plutôt en tête un barbecue sur la terrasse et une bonne nuit de sommeil. Le trajet a été assez long. » Explique Derek avec une voix légère.

« Oh ça me va totalement. C'est chouette une soirée en amoureux. Je vote pour ! » Répond le jeune aveugle. « En plus, il est succulent ton cocktail. Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce talent... »

« Laura m'a offert un livre sur les cocktails… Il paraît que je ne sais pas m'amuser. » Derek avoue en cachant son nez dans la nuque offerte de son époux.

Stiles rit légèrement, et il secoue la tête avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de son verre. Il ne partage pas l'opinion de Laura sur le sujet. Il faut dire que la jeune femme a une façon bien à elle de s'amuser. Elle est le visage médiatique de la famille Hale, et certainement le plus sympathique. Après tout, elle est celle qui se présente à chaque dîner de gala et autres manifestations du genre. Laura est belle et avenante. Elle a de l'humour et sait sympathiser très vite. Et elle se sent à l'aise dans le monde médiatique. En prime, elle est aussi intelligente que le reste de la famille. Mais Cora a choisi une autre voie, loin de toutes les entreprises familiales. Et Derek… Et bien c'est Derek. Il est froid, manipulateur et neutre. Enfin sauf avec Stiles et sa famille. Perdu dans ses pensées, Stiles frissonne quand il sent le nez de son époux taquiner la peau sensible de sa nuque. Pour lui, Derek sait s'amuser. À sa manière évidemment.

Finalement, Derek libère son époux pour boire son verre. Ensuite, il dépose son menton sur l'épaule de Stiles avec un léger sourire. Ils sont bien comme cela. C'est silencieux comme moment mais Stiles n'éprouve pas le besoin de parler. Il savoure juste le moment : la caresse du vent, les rayons du soleil et l'étreinte de celui qui est son époux légalement. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il espérait quand ils se sont rencontrés. Mais il ne regrette rien. Certes certains jours Derek est de mauvaise humeur, et il peut avoir un sale caractère, mais il est un époux aimant, attentionné et protecteur. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour Stiles. Le jeune homme ignore s'il apporte autant à son compagnon. Après tout, il est peut-être parfois d'une bonne aide sur certains dossiers ou bien pour apaiser l'humeur massacrante du plus âgé. Derek lui répète souvent qu'il est un meilleur homme grâce à lui, mais Stiles ne peut pas juger. Derek a toujours été le même pour lui, il l'a toujours traité ainsi avec gentillesse, douceur et amour même à l'époque où ils partageaient juste une amitié naissante.

« J'aime bien cet endroit » Finit par avouer Stiles. « Tu avais raison, la plage c'est super. »

« J'ai souvent raison. » Murmure Derek avant de déposer un autre baiser sur la peau tendre du cou de son mari.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir si j'apprécierais de séjourner ici ou pas… Je veux dire c'est une première pour moi. Mais ce bruit constant, je trouve cela relaxant. Et puis, on est que deux… Enfin je suppose que tu es en congé. » La question est sous-entendue bien sûr.

Stiles sent le sourire contre sa peau sensible. Il sait que Derek a un travail prenant. Parce que gérer des multinationales, qui se trouvent dans différents pays cela rapporte certes beaucoup d'argent, mais c'est aussi beaucoup de responsabilités. En vivant avec lui, Stiles s'est rendu compte que les journées de Derek n'ont pas toujours un horaire de bureau ni même une limite. Le week-end est généralement un mot pour son époux. Bien que les entreprises soient familiales et qu'il en partage la gestion avec le reste des Hales, exception faite de Cora, cela ne lui permet juste que de sauver quelques moments pour sa famille, ses amis ou son époux. Mais Derek sait aussi totalement décrocher par moments, par besoin ou par envie. C'est bien qu'il puisse se ménager un peu de temps libre, quelques jours en général. Stiles avait compris cela bien avant qu'ils n'entament une relation plus intime. Il a toujours respecté le travail et l'investissement de Derek. Néanmoins, il a trouvé un moyen pour aussi profiter de son époux. Il n'a pas spécialement un réel poste dans les entreprises, mais il tente d'aider Derek autant qu'il peut. Travailler avec lui est passionnant et motivant. Et cela occupe son esprit et ses mains. Pour une fois, Stiles se sent utile. Son handicap n'est jamais un frein à ce qu'il peut faire avec un dossier, et cela lui permet de suivre Derek dans ses déplacements, de rester avec lui. C'est gratifiant aussi.

« J'ai toute la semaine à te consacrer à toi et rien qu'à toi » Finit par susurrer dans son oreille un Derek assez câlin. « Mais après, ce sera New-York et l'analyse de bilan. Donc on va éviter de parler de travail jusqu'à lundi matin, parce que les longues réunions… »

« Je suis content. Cela fait un moment qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu de temps à deux... » Stiles dépose sa main libre sur celles jointes sur son ventre et il penche un peu la tête pour déposer sa tempe contre la joue rugueuse de son époux. « J'aurais le droit d'y participer à tes réunions ? »

« Depuis la lune de miel, effectivement on n'a pas eu énormément de temps rien que pour nous deux. Ou du moins pas aussi longtemps, ni comme cela. » Derek bouge ses doigts pour les entrelacer avec ceux de Stiles. « Tu sais en général, les gens essayent de fuir ce genre de réunions … C'est barbant et long. »

« Et tu es obligé d'y participer ? Tu ne peux pas déléguer de temps à autre ? » Questionne doucement Stiles alors que son pouce trace des cercles invisibles sur la peau de Derek.

« Non, tout le clan Hale y participe. Pas d'exception sauf pour Cora. Elle ne vient qu'au bilan annuel de fin d'année » Explique doucement Derek. « Et pour te répondre, tu es un Hale maintenant donc tu peux y participer. Si tu le veux uniquement. Je ne t'oblige pas. Et on arrête de parler travail !»

« Très bien, dans ce cas c'est barbecue viande ou poisson ? Et il y a des crudités ? » Questionne Stiles en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

« J'ai épousé un ventre sur pattes » Taquine Derek avec un rire amusé. « Viande cette fois, mais promis on fera un barbecue poisson une fois dans la semaine et un restaurant aussi. »

« Ô mais en fait, tu as tout prévu. Et donc que fait-on demain Monsieur Hale ? » Taquine doucement Stiles avec un sourire amusé.

S'il est désorganisé par nature, Derek lui est très carré. Tout est toujours parfaitement planifié et il a une routine bien huilée. D'ailleurs, Stiles dit souvent que rien qu'avec l'heure on peut savoir ce que fait son époux. Ceci dit c'est moins vrai en vacances. Et c'est encore moins vrai depuis qu'ils sont mariés. Stiles est un raz-de-marée par moments, qui bouscule tout à force de partir dans tous les sens. C'est vivifiant pour Derek. Il aime le côté surprenant de son époux. Il se sent plus vivant et libre avec lui, moins contraint. Stiles lui a appris que malgré ses obligations, il était toujours un homme libre pouvant de temps à autre penser à lui avant son travail. Tout est toujours plus simple vu par le jeune homme, même si ses raisonnements sont parfois assez étranges. Mais cela fait partie de son charme.

« Non pas vraiment. En tout cas pas plus que le restaurant. » Répond finalement Derek. « Disons que je veux vivre au jour le jour, puis on verra en fonction de l'envie ce qu'on fait. »

« Bien donc demain on peut flâner au lit. » Propose Stiles avec un immense sourire avant de se détacher un peu de son époux.

« Bien sûr, et même peut-être plus que flâner… Allez maintenant ventre sur pattes viens m'aider à préparer ce barbecue ou on ne mangera pas ! » Réplique Derek en se levant.

« Ah non, hors de question que j'aille au lit sans souper ! » Déclare Stiles en se relevant lentement. Il utilise sa main libre pour trouver la rampe. De l'autre il agrippe le poignet de Derek avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne. Il a encore des difficultés à appréhender un lieu nouveau, mais d'ici la fin de la semaine cela ira mieux, il aura une idée mentale des lieux.

* * *

Fin du chapitre, je pense un peu plus court. Et à la prochaine, espérons pas dans un an !


End file.
